Coincidences
by misses-charlie-weasly
Summary: harry ron and hermione never became the golden trio they are just friends. cedric is alive and hermione falls for him and him for her. set in cedrics third year and hermiones first. yay! over one thousand reads! you guys rock my socks! just wish i had mor
1. Chapter 1: At First Glance

Coincidences

Summary: What would happen if Harry and Ron never saved Hermione from the troll and she never accompanied them on their adventures? What would happen if Cedric Diggory never died and he saved Hermione from the troll instead? Find out in my new story coincidences.

Rating: M for later chapters

Genre: romance series

Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own the Harry potter characters or their surroundings J.K.R. Does. And I am not making any money off of this story so please do not sue because I wont be able to pay you with the money that I am not making. I only own the plot.

Chapter one: At first glance.

Cedric Diggory opened his letter from Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry and scanned through his list of school supplies before going down stairs to get his mother so they could go shopping in Diagon alley. When he got down stairs he asked his mother how they were going to get there and she said "well I thought that we could use the floo network." "Okay" was all he replied with.

8P 8P 8P

Hermione Granger sat on her mother's bed at their apartment and waited for her mother Jade Granger to finish getting ready so they could go to Diagon alley to get her supplies for her new school Hogwarts. She was a first year this year. She lay back and thought about when she received her letter

**Flashback:**

"_Princess, you have a letter!" her daddy called Hermione dashed down the hall and grabbed the letter from her dad and hastily said "thanks" before ripping the letter open. She quickly scanned the page and as her eyebrows was rising into her hairline at rapid pace. She handed the letter to he father and said "there must be a mistake" " I am not a witch" she scoffed just then there a owl swooped through the open window that had a letter that read " yes you are" her parents looked frightened and Hermione said "prove it". then yet again another owl swooped through with a smoking red letter and ii burst open and said " miss Hermione jade granger you very much are a witch sincerely yours Albus Dumbledore" then the letter burst into flames. And Hermione calmly stated "I guess Im a witch." _

**End flashback**

**8P 8P 8P**

Cedric stepped into Diagon alley only to meet a group of giggling girls, much to his distaste but he smiled and winked at them all the same. He turned to follow his mother and as he walked away from the girls he heard them saying "no, he winked at me!" he sniggered softly to himself and walked on. He rounded a corner and bumped into the most beautifully colored cinnamon colored eyes he had ever seen. He thought to himself 'this girl can't be more than 11, but she is really pretty she has soft lips and curly frizzy brown hair and smooth skin and….' He was knocked out of his reverie when she slowly parted her lips and said "sorry bout that" he simply smiled while thinking she has a sweet voice when he managed to croak out "s'okay". But what the two didn't notice was their mother standing there already having introduced them selves watching as Cedric got a dreamy look on his face, and Hermione blushing like mad and just staring at him, her lips slightly parted.

8P 8P 8P

Hermione looked into deep blue eyes and felt her breath catch in her lung as she took in his tanned muscular features and messy hair. She hadn't realized that a sigh escaped her lips until she saw amusement flash in his eyes. She then turned a deeper shade of red, and to avoid further embarrassment she ducked to pick up the bag that she dropped. She then stood up and held out her hand and said "hello my name is Hermione granger" he took her small hand into his bigger one and said "Cedric Diggory". She smiled and her mother called "come on princess its time to go". She looked up at Cedrics smiling face and hastily said "bye" and scurried off behind her mother, leaving Cedric to stare after her his mouth agape. His mother chuckled softly and asked "is she different than all the other girls Ced"? He just sighed "yea, I think she is."


	2. Chapter 2: So We Meet Again

CHAPTER 2: So We Meet Again

Cedric hugged his father and pecked his father one more time before boarding the train. He leaned out the window and waved until he couldn't see his parents any more. he quickly found a couple of his friends and joined them in a compartment. " hey ced, how was your summer?" his friend Jonah asked. "boring as usual, dad trying to get me into the whole ministry thing again." he yawned for effect. " well that sounds fun!" his friend Liam said sarcasticly. Just then the door opend and there stood a pretty eyed frizzy haired girl dragging her tunk behind her "Is this compartment fu..." she stopped when her eyes caught cedrics eyes, she then said rather hastily "never mind." she said and sped away as fast as her trunk would let her. His friends looked at him expectantly. "I met a rather pretty girl over the summer" he said with a grin. Liam gave him a cheeky laugh and Jonah rolled his eyes but what the two missed were his eyes glazing over and a dreamy look pass across his face as he thought of the fateful day he met Hermione Granger.

8P 8P 8P

Hermione caught her breath and found a compartment that held two boys of her age. she opened the sliding door and imtroduced herself. "Hello I'm Hermione Granger." "Hi I'm Harry Potter and this is my new friend Ron Weasly." " Hello its nice to meet you boys, do you mind if I sit here?" she asked "Nah its alright" said the boy called Ron. they sat and talked on the train ride to hogwarts by the time that they got to hogwarts hermione was hungry and excited but she was scared of the sorting.  
She walked into the castle to face a stern faced woman who introduced her self as professer magonagall (i forgot how to spell! sorry). they walked into somthing called the great hall and oohed and ahhed at the enchanted ceiling and listned to the sorting hat's song and lapped with the rest of the school. Finally it was her turn to go up the the sorting hat. " Hmmm let me see, you better be GRIFINDOR!" the hat yelled. she stood and walke over to where the rest of the grifindors were bekoning her to.

8P 8P 8P

Cedric watched hopefully as the little girl got sorted and he couldent help but feel dissapoint ment as he watched her run to the grifindor table if she was plaed in ravenclaw then he would make sure that she had company, all the time. 


	3. Chapter 3: rescue number one

CHAPTER 3: Rescue number one.

Third persons P.O.V

It was about one week after the sorting had taken place, and Cedric had made a habit of watching the doors of the great hall at meal times to watch and see when Hermione would enter the great hall. Cedric's eyes were glued to the door it had been a half an hour since dinner had started and Hermione hadn't come in yet. Suddenly the door to the great hall burst opened and a little Gryffindor boy came in he had chocolate brown hair and he was a little on the round side, he looked scared out of his wits he ran strait up to McGonagall and said……

Cedrics P.O.V.

I watched as a little Gryffindor known as Neville long-something-or-other ran in and said p-p-professor, Hermione fell into the lake and she can't swim! I nearly screamed at the thought of my Hermione drowning! Liam saw the look on my face and grabbed Jonah's arm and left after me when I stood up to go see I vaguely heard Snape yelling at the boy "YOU LEFT HER TO DROWN!... YOU SAD LITTLE FOOL!" I got out to the lake side in time to see bubbles rising to the surface before Liam or Jonah could stop me I took off my outer robes and jumped into the lake. I found Hermione and grabbed onto her shoulders and heaved her up when I reached the top I looked around to see all of the professors running down the dock Madame Pomfery in tow beckoning me to come to the dock, I got a more secure hold on Hermione and swam to the edge of the dock. Snape and Dumbledore heaved Hermione out of the water and out of my arms they took her over to Madame Pomfery, Liam and Jonah ran over and helped heave me out of the water I collapsed on the dock feeling dizzy, just as I was about to slip into blackness I felt cold lips press against my cheek; and then it was all darkness.

I woke to find my self in the hospital wing with a small hand holding my own larger one. I looked down and let my gaze follow the fingers to the arm up to the shoulders, and then to the face of a bushy haired angel sleeping silently next to me in a chair I gently squeezed her hand and to try and wake her she woke and grumpily said "just five more minutes' mom". I chuckled slightly and she peeked one cinnamon eye open at me she then blushed right down to her toes and let go of my hand rather quickly I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at the missing warmth but I shook the feeling and looked at Hermione before asking the one thing that had been on my mind in my dreams "are you ok?" she peeked at me through her fingers and squeaked " yes…… and thank you I heard about what you did." I smiled warmly at her and said "would you like to tell me what happened to get you in the lake?" She cleared out her throat and began………..

Hermione's P.O.V three hours earlier

I was walking down the hall to get to transfiguration when I heard "OOOH Pavarti look it's the bush haired bookworm!" . I looked back hurt evident in my eyes and watched the two girls know as Lavender and Pavarti walk down the hall shrieking with laughter. Once I got into transfiguration I sat down in the back of the room in the last open seat only to hear a that Malfoy boy whisper look it's the mud blood I closed my eyes willing the threatening tears not to come McGonagall cleared her throat and looked sternly at the boy and said detentions with me for three days and fifteen points from Slytherin. The Slytherin side of the room groaned and glared at Malfoy and McGonagall. Good they deserve it I said to myself after class was finished lavender and Pavarti walked up to me and started in on the bushy haired bookworm comments again. I glared at them and pushed pass running to get to my favorite spot, the huge rock in the middle of the lake you have to walk across smaller rocks to get there. Once I reached the path of small rocks I started to walk across them I got to the third one and let my years fall, by the time I got to the middle my vision was to blurred to see the green goop on the rock I stepped right into it and slipped I heard some small screams and gasps as I fell. Everything was in slow motion until I hit the water I flailed my arms madly trying to grip something anything. Just as I thought all was lost I felt a tug around my middle as some fifth year Hufflepuffs tried to summon me to the shore but just as I calmed down I felt the grip around my middle loosen as the Hufflepuff used to much of her power to continue the spell was broken all I remember was the girl screaming to go get help before I slipped into total darkness. I woke about fifteen minutes later to see the concerned faces of all my professors even Snape had lost his control and he looked relieved as I tried to sit up I looked around before my gaze fell to Cedrics face, I just stared for awhile before I looked up and into Dumbledore's twinkling gaze. I croaked "wha... happened?" his eyes twinkled even more as he beckoned the Hufflepuff girl forward as she told me the story all I could do was open and close my mouth like a fish out of water before my gaze fell to Cedrics for once again he looked as though he were about to faint I leaned forward and placed my blue lips on his cheek and then he slipped away, Madame Pomfery levitated his body to the hospital wing.

Once inside the hospital wing Madame Pomfery checked me out before saying it was okay to leave. "Um… excuse me but could I stay with Cedric please?" she looked at me before giving me a warm smile and saying "As you wish." She walked away I pulled up a chair and sat and just stared at him for a while before mustering up the courage to hold his hand as soon as my skin touched his I felt sparks fly from my fingertips to his I was sure it would wake him, but it didn't. I began to feel drowsy. 'I'll just close my eyes for a moment' I thought. And the next thing I knew was that Cedric was waking me up. I recited this to him….. Well most of it to him.

Third persons P.O.V

Cedric eyes glazed over as he thought about asking Hermione to go out with him. He didn't realize that he was daydreaming until Hermione shook him concern plastered all over her angelic face. "I should ask for a thank you kiss" he thought. And then to his utter surprise Hermione bent down and kissed his cheek staying just a moment longer than she should, she pulled back to look at Cedric. He then got a small blush and asked "did I say that out loud?" She giggled and nodded her head. 'well maybe I could ask her out she sure didn't turn down the invitation…..maybe she only kissed me because she wanted to thank me somehow and she thought that was the only thing I wanted…. No. no... She definitely likes me'. He battled in his mind. 'I will ask her out' he made up his mind but when he looked up she was gone. 'Well there goes my chance' he thought glumly. After he left and got to his common room he went up to his room and changed into more comfortable clothes and went back down stairs only to find a tawny owl with a letter clutched in its beak he grabbed the letter and found it was addressed to him he opened it and read the letter.

Dear cedric,

I was wondering if you would like to go to hogsmead with me this Saturday.

Yours truly………..

Wahahahaha! Cliffy I know Im evil…. Ok here's the plan I get ten reviews and you get a new chapter! Wahahahaha! O the evilness of me! Lol seriously I would like reviews! I'll give you a gummy bear! You know you want it!

Until next time misses-charlie-weasly… in other words Jackie!


	4. Chapter 4: important notice please read!

this is very very very imortant! you need to read this story before i will continue on more chapters the story is called and baby makes three... the autors name is MrsPattinson... go check it out! once she gets more reveiws i will write three chapters! 


	5. chapter four: awkward moment

Chapter four: awkward moment…

…….. Cho Chang

'Cho is rather pretty but I like Hermione' Cedric thought to himself. He quickly made up his mind of what he was going to do and got out his everlasting quill and some parchment. He sat at a desk and just stared at the blank sheet of parchment as if willing the words to appear, after another moment's consideration he quickly wrote down this note,

Dear Cho,

Thank you for the invitation but I am not sure and I need to think about it, I will get back to you before next weekend.

Sincerely,

Cedric Diggory

After he was finished writing the note to Cho he set it aside to let the ink dry and started on his next note it said,

Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

I was wondering if you would please meet me by the lake in Thursday right after lunch, and try not to fall in this time. Just joking; Sort of. Anyways

Awaiting your reply,

Cedric Diggory.

After reading each not about four times through he scrambled up to the owlery and chose two owls gave the notes to each and told them the names of the recipients they hooted in reply and took off out the window.

8P 8P 8P

Hermione was looking out the window of the common room when a black face with huge green eyes that had yellow speaks came face to face with her, she gave a small squeak and ducked before peeking her head back out the window she realized it was an owl when the bird gave her a look as to say,

"Well are you going to let me in or not?"

She sighed in relief and opened the window to let the bird in. the bird had a note in its beak that he dropped in Hermione's lap before taking off the window in to the night again. She tore the note open and read,

Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

I was wondering if you would please meet me by the lake on Thursday right after lunch, and try not to fall in this time. Just joking; Sort of. Anyways

Awaiting your reply,

Cedric Diggory.

Her heart did an unusual flippy floppy thingy, and she was wondering if she was having a heart attack, she brushed off the feeling and looked down at the note wondering what cedric could possibly want.

8P 8P 8P

Cho was sitting on her bed reading the 'daily prophet' and humming to her favorite song "going under" from evanescence; she didn't notice the insistent tapping on her window until her best friend charlotte yelled across the room

"CHO OPEN THE WINDOW LET IN THE DUMB BIRD AND LET US GO TO **_BED_**"

"Sorry guys" Cho mumbled

She jumped up from her bed and opened the window, the owl swooped in and dropped the letter on her bed before turning around and leaving out the same window. Cho quickly closed the window and sprinted back over to her bed she tore the note open and read,

Dear Cho,

Thank you for the invitation but I am not sure and I need to think about it, I will get back to you before next weekend.

Sincerely,

Cedric Diggory

She sighed sadly before turning out her light and rolling over in her bed and going to sleep.

8P 8P 8P

(Skip to Thursday at the lake)

Hermione's POV

I couldn't help but feel floppies in my tummy on my walk down to the lake to meet cedric, I didn't know what he wanted but what harm could it do right? Wrong. I took a deep breath before I rounded the corner and saw cedric sitting by a tree just staring into the depths of the lake.

"Mmhmm" I cleared my throat so he would know that I was there

He looked up at me and gave a slight smile he patted the grass next to him and I sat afraid of what I was here for or if my uncontrollable bush, that only a mother could call beautiful hair, was out of place from the clips I put it in my mind was running so fast and I can only guess that I had like a million emotions flickering through it right at the moment because when I heard cedric give a slight chuckle and my mind stopped its hundred meter sprint, I looked up at him only to see amusement flashing in his eyes and one eyebrow raised, this afternoon was going to be unforgettable I can already tell you that.

Yes I know this is short im sorry but I have to work on the other two chapters I promised also. And umm I started another story so yeah go check it out its called, "what now". O by the way please post review on what you think about this chapter and if you think I should continue on with the story and NO FLAMES PLEASE! So yeah! I will be your best friend! Thank you for reading by the way I don't deserve your kindness im only a lonely thirteen years old! LOL just playing except I really am thirteen… anyways

Latah my funky friends!


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

Ok soo, I have a little question for my readers,

Should I continue with this story?

Put your answer in a review please!

Love and cheese!

Misses-charlie-weasly.


	7. Chapter 7: chapter six: ARGHH

**ARGHH!**

I sat down next to Cedric and gulped, turned and smiled. He smiled lazily back at me,"So, Cedric…" I trailed off.

His smile faltered a bit and he asked, "Did you get my, umm, letter, well its more of a note, because its to short to be a letter, and well I couldn't think of anything to say, but now im rambling and, well you're here so I guess you got my letter, ah, note, ah…. Thingy"

Hermione bit the inside of her to keep from laughing, she regained her cool composure before saying, "It would seem so, umm, what did you ask me here for?"

Cedric smiled and asked….."Would you like to go with me to hogsmead Hermione?"

Hermione looked shocked before asking, "Like friends, or not?"

**Short chapter huh?**

**Just, joking. L0L bet you guys love me huh? ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

He cleared his throat and thought 'Well I like her and she's really pretty, but, well, she is young, she is to young to date, I mean, 11, I don't know what to say cause I don't want to….' Hermione's voice cut into his thoughts,

"Cedric, I like you, but just as friends, I... Sorry... But I'm not even allowed to date until I'm older. My parents would kill me, and you!"

Cedric sighed and inward sigh; 'Just friends, good, I can go with Cho' Cedric smiled and nodded. Hermione looked to the sky before saying,"It's getting dark; I'm going to head back, bye Cedric." Cedric smiled and said goodbye, and watched as she left.

(6 months later)

Hermione and Cedric had formed a close friendship over the months and you could almost never see one without the other, besides in classes, Cedric and Cho had started dating and had been going out since the 'note' passing, Cho was Hermione's rival for Cedrics attention, if they went out, Cho had to be on Cedrics arm, and Hermione behind them, it was like Cho was scared of Hermione.

Hermione on the other time was battling her inner self, '_I don't like Cedric, I don't! He's just my friend; he probably doesn't even want to date me. This is so stupid Hermione, he has Cho, he like's Cho, not you, get over it! Get you your head on straight!' _

It was a Hogsmead weekend for Cedric, and Cho, Hermione, being to young had to stay behind. Hermione walked to the gates with Cedric and Cho, said goodbye and watched as Cho smiled smugly at her before getting in the carriage.

(In Hogsmead)

Cedric and Cho walked into Zonko's joke shop, Cedric and Cho began looking around, Cho was looking at a miniature parrot when, "OY, Cho! Come over here!" Cho walked through the isles and found Cedric, holding a neon green quill that changed colors with a person's mood, she raised her eyebrow and Cedric asked "Do you think Herms would like this?"

Sighing in exasperation Cho replied, "She probably would Ced, I don't know though, she's your friend, get it for her if you want, I don't really give a flying crap."

Cedric smiled at her said "I think I will"

Narrowing her eyes, Cho stormed off leaving Cedric to follow her, after buying the quill for Hermione. She had him running all around Hogsmead, he finally caught up with her and grabbed her arm, and asked "What is the matter?"

She replied by saying sarcastically, "Gee Cedric I don't know, we are out on a date and you ask me if you should get something for a brat of a first year! Go figure!" she stomped off again.

Cedric stared at her retreating back, and sighed, slowly making his way out of Hogsmead.

**Ok the long awaited chapter! Thank you for all your support, and I promise more chapters soon! R&R!  Oh and while you wait go read my other stories! I would appreciate more feedback on them also. Thank you! And also thanks to Melissa my wonderful beta!**


	8. Chapter 8: chapter 7

Chapter seven: Cho teaches Hermione a lesson

Cho strolled out of her last class of the day, only to see Cedric and

Hermione grinning and hugging? That little slut was trying to pull

Cedric

from her grasp, not on her watch!

"CEDRIC ANDREW DIGGORY!" she bellowed down the corridor, immediately

all

eyes were on her. She watched, her vision became blurred with red as

the

little mousy haired girl, basically, rip her self from Cedrics grip.

Cedric looked down at Hermione then to Cho and back to Hermione; he

looked

almost hesitantly up to Cho again, and stammered,

"Ch-Cho how n-nice to see you, and umm it isn't what it looks like, she

only

told me she passed the test Snape gave out." And gave a nervous laugh;

Every girl was thinking the same thing 'that sounded convincing, maybe

you

should go into acting'

Cho snarled in Hermione's direction and then looked sweetly to cedric

before

saying, "I believe you bumpkins."

Cedric blushed before muttering something along the lines of going to

the

library. Cho smiled at him until he was out of site and then turned to

Hermione and stalked over in a very Snape like manner, and grabbed

Hermione's arm and pulled up saying, "We have business to tend to you

little

slut."

Hermione quickly gathered her things and stumbled after Cho. Once the

two

girls reached what seemed to be an empty corridor Cho stopped and

started to

pace back and forth infront of a mural with trolls attempting to dance

ballet.

Cho stopped and a door appeared, she slammed the door open and pushed

Hermione in. Once Cho got in the door she shut it and turned to

Hermione,

the room was bare, completely bare.

Cho started to pace in front of Hermione sending scathing looks her

way. Cho

suddenly stopped pacing and turned on her heals to face Hermione;

Hermione

visibly gulped and attempted a smile, but looked more of a grimace.

Cho reached up into the air and a small potion bottle appeared, Cho

looked

to Hermione and said, "Here dink this; you are going to need it."

Hermione didn't know what was going on but she couldn't stop, she

reached

forward and grabbed the potion from Cho and drank it. Hermione felt

dizzy

and she collapsed, Cho looked to Hermione and smiled sickly sweet, Cho

then

tied and gagged Hermione.

A man came from the shadows and looked down to Hermione, the man

Hermione

saw made her tremble in fear, because the man that stood before her

was….


	9. Chapter 9: chapter 8

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! If I did do you seriously think I would be writing this???????

The man before her was Lucius Malfoy; the tall blonde man sneered down at her and then turned to Cho, "Good work child, you father will be very proud, very proud indeed." 

"Thank you Lucius, do you think you could talk to father and set a time for him and I to have tea or something, I am missing him quite much these days."

"I will ask him, but he is very busy."

This was what Hermione was hearing as she was fading in and out of consciousness, the whole time she was thinking of how much she would give to get out and see Cedric, and tell him about Cho's scheming ways.

The last thing Hermione heard was, "Cedric, what are you doing here?!?"

Hermione woke in a bed, light was pouring in around her small fragile frame, she sat up quickly and looked around the room, and she saw Cedric, sitting, tied to a chair he was sleeping, almost peacefully. He looked worse for wear, he had bruises across his wrists where the rope had cut into his flesh, and he had cuts all over his face and his lip had swollen. Hermione stood off the bed and cringed as she stepped down onto her ankle, it hurt, and it was swollen and bruised, she had no idea where she was, none at all, she did not remember how she got here. She began walking over to Cedric, when she was half way there Cedric groaned and sat up strait. When he looked into her eyes, and she saw tears in his beautiful blue eyes. Reaching her hand out to his face, she felt nothing but heard, "Please Mione, you got to wake up, come one Mione you can do it…"

Opening her eyes with a groan Hermione looked around the hospital wing to see Cedric's looming form above her. Locking eyes with Cedric, she felt tears begin to well up in her eyes, she opened her mouth to say something and when nothing came out of her mouth, she let the tears fall.

"Don't cry Mione, your going to be fine, Cho just slipped you a potion that cuts off your ability to do anything, it should only last for a few days, and don't worry I found out who she really is and I broke up with her…"

He trailed off. Nodding Hermione closed her eyes to sleep again, with the peace and comfort that her best friend offered her.

(A week later)

Cedric looked up as Hermione woke from her slumber.

"Cedric"

That was the first thing she had said in a week. He stood from his char and grabbed her hand, "I'm here, let me go get Madame Pomfrey so you can be check out of here."

Nodding as she watched Cedric walk out of the hospital wing she sat up and looked around her. Light was coming in from behind the curtains and birds were chirping, and frogs were croaking. She could almost hear the giant squid bubbling at the surface of the lake. 'Man, I got to get outside!!' she thought. She looked up as the matron of the hospital and Cedric came back to her, both had gigantic smile on their faces. Smiling back Hermione patiently waited for the nurse to perform diagnostic spells on her. Nodding her approval Madame Pomfrey let the two teens leave her wing of the school.

Yes yes I know its short but that is all I can come up with for right now! I promise you more is to come!! I swear it on my sister's life! So you know what to do read and review! ….. lol I rhymed! haha

MUCHOS LOVES!! 


End file.
